


deadman wonderland

by jaeseokie (orphan_account)



Series: deadman wonderland [1]
Category: Deadman Wonderland, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NU'EST, Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Child Murder, Drinking, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fights, Light Bondage, M/M, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Physical Abuse, Post-Prison, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jaeseokie
Summary: in which yoon jeonghan gets convicted of the murder of his whole classroom.and choi seungcheol is there to comfort him.





	1. one || nagano high school murderer

enter stage left, seventeen-year-old jeonghan. a bob haircut. a black backpack swung over a white dress shirt with a red tie. a small smile etched into his face and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. he sits down in his chair and puts his backpack on the floor, taking some papers out and straightening them on his desk. jeonghan sighs and taking out his phone. two angel wings are engraved into it. he presses a few things, and a hologram pops up about deadman wonderland. their class trip. a whole day at a carnival like prison with wonders to be discovered.

enter stage right, two boys. one with slicked back brown hair and a messy mullet of blonde. blonde haired boy is wearing a leather jacket over his dress shirt and brown hair is wearing a suit jacket that was buttoned up. he was wearing a whole suit with a black tie, looking like some kind of ceo. 

"jeonghan." 

"sup, han."

"seokmin. minghao." a smile spreads across jeonghans face again as he looks back down at his phone. seokmin sits infront of him as minghao just stands there, watching what jeonghan was doing. 

"is that the commercial for the place?" jeonghan nods. "it sounds pretty cool. i can't wait." minghao nods. "i think it's abit _lame_ to go to a prison for a school trip."

seokmin turns around and points at the two angel wings on the phone.

"you're so obsessed with that damn symbol. what's up with it?"

"i was literally born on angel day, seokmin. it's my little sign y'know? i have some importance with it." jeonghan puts down his phone as the commercial stops and the teacher walks in. seokmin turns back around and minghao trails off to the back to sit in his seat. jeonghan's eyes are instantly trained on the teachers, him biting his lip as the lesson soon starts to get boring. he fiddles around with his hands, looks around, but absolutely doesn't see the unknown figure in the corner of his eye. a tune starts playing, and jeonghan perks up.

_he's heard this tune before._

"o-oh my god!" jeonghan stands up and sees the floating man right infront of him. everyone looks to the window and gasps as the figure jerks his hands infront of him into a x, the red strings floating around him crazily as circles of purple octagons float also. in a blink of an eye, the glass shatters and everyone is thrown into an oblivion of grey smoke. he hits his head slightly, and as the smoke clears jeonghan lifts his head up and groans.

"what the..." he squints, holding his head as he looks around in the now dark room. "minghao? seokmin?"

jeonghan gasps as he's suddenly snapped to reality with a scream.

blood. blood everywhere. blood plastering the broken desks. blood plastering the ceiling. bodies were piled up in front of of him. broken, hands this way and arms that way. they looked nothing liked they looked before earlier. bones were peeking out of their blood covered bodies as guts were slopped everywhere. it was a gruesome murder scene, and jeonghan survived it all with just bruises. jeonghan breathed heavily as he moved around before seeing the same man infront of him. he let out another scream as the man gave a murderous smile. jeonghan moved back and hit the lockers in the back as the man started to move towards him.

he stayed there with a look of pure terror on his face as the man got closer, and closer before throwing something. it rolled near him, and soon he was face to face with the head of seokmin, a permanent look of terror on his face also. the man was now right above him now and he looked up in shock. he shook as suddenly a red crystal was generated into his hand and thrust into jeonghan's chest. he let out his last and final scream as he went limp against the beat up lockers.

\------

he woke up in a cold sweat.

his breathing hitched as he looked around, a white patch on his cheek. soon a nurse came in and slightly pushed him down, telling the boy to calm down. jeonghan's chest ached. he had no memory of what happened hours before. all he remembered was a bright red light, an aching pain and black.

his thoughts are interrupted as policemen enter the room and tell him jeonghan was the main suspect. he panics and shakes his head. "n-no! i didn't do it! it was the red man!" he shouts, someone else walking in with a tan suit on. he continues to shout he didn't do it before the tan suit man interrupts him.

"poor boy, he's all rattled." jeonghan's eyes dart around as he starts to get cuffed, but then he rips his robe open and points to his chest."look, look! he hit me here!" _nothing._ not even a _single_ wound. the policemen shake their heads and cuff him, the tan man showing his business card and introducing himself as lawyer woo. jeonghan looks down and proceeds out of the hospital shamefully. when he's out there, he is covered by a cloth as people start to shout curses and take pictures. and in a blink of an eye, he's soon infront of a huge wooden desk with judges surrounding him. 

and even after cries, pleads and screams that he didn't commit this crime, he wouldn't kill his friends and innocent people, they still try seventeen-year-old yoon jeonghan as an adult. dreading the moment that they sentence him from a gruesome murder jeonghan didn't commit, he bursts out crying again. sobs fill throughout the room as lawyer woo just rubs his back. the bang of the gavel scares him and he stops crying right away, starting to brace for it. his stomach was twisting and turning as the whole court went quiet

"the court sentences seventeen-year-old jeonghan, to death for the murder of his classmates!" 

and all the fear that came earlier came flooding back again. 

jeonghan stood there in shock as more policemen came to collect him. he couldn't be arrested. he couldn't die. he just couldn't fucking leave this quick. the feeling of metal against his wrist triggers him, making him scream.

"n-no!" he shouted loudly, kicking forward and screaming even more. "i d-didn't do it! i wo-wouldn't kill my friend, i w-wouldn't!" jeonghan breathed heavily as he squirmed around before something fell out of his pocket. sobs came out of him before a random voice filled the room, making him shut up once again. 

"those people would think i'm innocent! i've done nothing but fucking rip their god damn guts out. blood everywhere, you should've seen it!" a blood curdling laugh comes out of the phone before it suddenly tuns off, and then a jolt of pain goes throughout his face. 

seokmin's dad had leaped over the border and suckerpunched him. 

"you k-killed my son! my beautiful son!" screams come out of seokmin's dad as jeonghan just watches in shock, tears running down his face as seokmin's dad is taken away the same time he is.

\--------

jeonghan arrives in deadman wonderland a couple hours later. he's in a tight navy green jumpsuit with a humongous grey collar choking him. jeonghan tries to move it abit, but he's unable to as he gets in line. fear has been choking him for awhile, but now anxiety was flooding through his veins. he didn't want to be in this scary place where he kept hearing the same tune from earlier over and over again. it's night now, so sleep is tugging at his body as well. jeonghan lets out a yawn as people look at him in terror, recognizing him as the nagano high school murderer. 

"holy shit! that's him!" someone whispers, and jeonghan hiccups as he attempts to hold back tears. soon the whole room sparks in quiet conversation, him just looking down and wiping his eyes several times. he just wants to cry, just let it all out into someones shoulder. he wants to see his parents faces, he wants to smell the scent of cologne from seokmin again and hear minghao's laugh. jeonghan wishes that the stupid red man didn't kill his friends and spare them. but fate got the best of the whole classroom, and now here's yoon jeonghan, about to be put into death row.

after being dismissed that night, jeonghan throws the small bag of things that he received while getting checked in on the floor and sobs into his hands.


	2. two || chest pains and candies

jeonghan wakes up the next morning with his heart pounding.

a nightmare. a nightmare of the murder.

and he has no one to comfort his fragile self.

he slowly gets up and rubs his arms before going to the sink and doing his morning routine. jeonghan stares out the barred window for a couple hours before he hears a screech of metal. he turns around to look for the source of the sound and sees a lanky boy with big glasses. the boy squints through them before perking up.

"oh, hello! i'm siyoung. call me giriboy. whatever suits you the most." siyoung sticks out his hand and jeonghan just looks at it before looking up at the boy. he nods before retracting his hand. "i see you don't like handshakes. oh well." siyoung sighs before sitting down next to him which causes jeonghan to scoot a little bit away from him. he doesn't trust this random guy. not at all. why would he anyways? why did siyoung even introduce himself? what sort of importance does jeonghan have with him?

soon after asking himself these questions, a sharp pain shoots throughout jeonghan's chest, and he winces. his hand instantly goes up to clench it as siyoung just watches in concern. the pain won't stop at all, and soon he's in siyoung's arms crying his ass off. the pain just won't stop. the memories just won't go away. his bruised cheek just won't heal faster. jeonghan wants to forget everything that happened, but he's so afraid to tell siyoung. he's so afraid to lose people because he was a so-called murderer.

that's all jeonghan is. afraid.

"what?" siyoung looks down at the crying jeonghan. his face is even more concerned than ever. "you're the nagano high school murderer?" 

jeonghan's eyes widen. "w-wait wait i can ex-" siyoung instantly lets go of him and backs up, getting up. he looks down at jeonghan. "i-it's just... weird..." he mutters before slowly backing up and gulping. "that...someone as scared and pure...can murder...so many people." 

jeonghan could say the same thing about himself. but that's not enough. soon after, siyoung's dashing out of his cell and screaming about how the high school murderer is there, pure and scared more than ever. people start gathering around and observing jeonghan like if he was a weird animal at a zoo. he just looks at all of them with bloodshot eyes and dry tears on his face. it soon ends when a guard comes up to shoo them off, and goes back to locking the cell. "this cell is under full lockdown. at all times! as soon as i find out who opened this...." - he makes a slashing mark across his neck - "they'll regret it."

and jeonghan just sits there in shame as people just watch and whisper.

\------

meanwhile, the boy that was fated to save jeonghan from the hell hole just happened to be wandering the blocks, looking for his best friend. 

wonu and seungcheol were inseparable, never to be messed with. they killed together, they trained together, they mainly did everything together. nothing could stop them from tearing throughout bodies, combining their branches of sin to make a whole mega bomb out of blood.

until _that_ carnival corpse happened.

_**the crow vs. the falcon.**_ everyone said it would be a great fight. two friends fighting each other could lead to great drama, and a lot of viewers. 

but what they didn't know is that the crow - seungcheol - would tear throughout wonu's skin so much that they couldn't even recognize him. blood was gathered in puddles, bones were dug into the floor, guts were hanging from the cage's bars....certainly no punishment slots for him. only a bunch of body parts to pick up, sow back together and attempt to bring back to life. that night, all seungcheol did was scold himself for losing control and letting the concept of winning get to him. even though there was a lot of benefits from it, seungcheol still thought that he was fucking stupid.

now wonu was forced to be bedridden without any means of function. he could only move his hands and croak. that was it. 

"hey wonu." seungcheol slowly walked in, closing the door behind him. wonu just let out a croak and clenched his hands into a fist. his whole body was covered in bandages and the only thing you could see was his big eyes peering throughout glasses. taking a seat, he leaned back and sighed before looking over at the mangled mess.

"i'm surprised you're even alive. at least my only friend is alive, hm? " he chuckles weakly. all his other friends died. either in accidents or dog fights.

"i'm so sorry. so so sorry. you're the only one i have. i shouldn't even had done this to you. i should've just let you killed me. i'm sorry." tears start to form in the corners of his eyes, making seungcheol instantly hide his face. wonu just lets out several croaks as a response and then gets quiet. he soon wipes his eyes and faces wonu again before getting up.

"g-goodbye." 

and just like that, choi seungcheol had no one -

for a moment.

but then that's when people started to run. run out of the block and to somewhere else.

seungcheol decided to follow them. he jogged to keep up with them, biting his lip as he exited out of the g-block and into a hallway. they stop, and seungcheol jumps and quickly retreats behind a wall. peeking over, he sees the two boys whispering to each other before running off. he comes out from behind the wall, looking in back of him and all around.

_oof!_

seungcheol jumped, rubbing his head and turning around. "hey, watch-" 

and the sight of the boy in front of him made his knees lock up.

_such a beautiful, perfect boy._ perfect jawline, perfect eyes, perfect hair...compared to himself, he looked like a bum on the streets. seungcheol hadn't combed his hair or gotten new clothes in days. if only he knew that he was going to meet someone so...ethereal... 

"h-hello?" seungcheol snaps out of it when he hears the boys voice. it comes out as warm as hot chocolate and as nervous as seungcheol when he was a boy. 

he rubs his head again before nodding. "hello. what are you doing here, kiddo?"

"r-running. i didn't want people to l-look at me like i was some kind of...disgrace in a zoo." the boy looks down, scratching the back of his neck. "you pr-probably already heard of me as some kind of m-murderer. i-i'm not....i-i wouldn't...m-murder..." he lets out a sob, rubbing his eyes. "...m-my friends, o-okay?!" 

seungcheol's taken a back by this boy's crying. he shouldn't cry. he shouldn't have to suffer like the rest of them. he goes up to him and wraps his arms around him, stroking the angel's hair. "quiet down, alright? i don't think there's anything wrong with you. you're just..." a lump forms in his throat. the boy stops crying and looks up with him with beautiful chocolate eyes.

"i-i'm just...what?"

_"ethereal. that's what you are."_

_\----_

the encounter with the man he met just couldn't get out jeonghan's head. 

ethereal. he called him _ethereal._

jeonghan looked it up later on. he was too delicate and light for this world. jeonghan didn't know whether or not to take it as a compliment or an insult. 

another pain shot throughout his chest as he was thinking. he clenched it, as always, but now something was glowing. it was red. just like that thing that the red man pierced into him. it wouldn't stop. and no matter how many times he attempted to stop it, it still kept on glowing. something was definitely wrong with jeonghan. from the way he felt so sick, the way he got so nauseous whenever he got up to quickly - just something was so fucking wrong. he closes his eyes and leans back, flashbacking to when he first came here.

_"you have to eat a candy every three days. if you don't, my death row inmates, you will perish. a terrible poison death."_

_someone bumped into me. she slashed the person with her katakana. god...all the blood everywhere...the pulsating cut...the blood flowing down his body...._

_i struggled not to throw up._

_what did he do to deserve that?_

_"there's a candy in your bag to start you out. and a card with a hundred cast points pre-loaded onto it."_

_there was a groan from the boy. no one was carrying him to the infirmary. i really hated this. i want to get out of here. please, please someone help. g-goddamn...i'm so scared...._

_i looked over at the boy. he was still there, slowly bleeding out. he got it worse. or maybe i did. i don't know. more blood gushed out of the long slash. i could see his heart._

_i gagged again._

"o-oh god..." jeonghan let out a sob, hiding his head in his hands before grabbing the starter bag from the corner. dumping all the contents out, he looked for the candy, biting his lip. nothing. just a pencil, his cast card and the other basics he got. sheer realization hit him like a brick as another sob escaped from his mouth.

**_jeonghan was going to die._ **


	3. three || the last thing i want to do is die

jeonghan just stayed in his cell for the rest of the next day. a paper and pencil in hand, he stared at the blank sheet that would soon contain his last will. would he give his parents the little things he had? or would he request to see them one last time? he didn't know. the pencil started shaking along with his hand. the anxiety. the fucking anxiety of dying.

tears started to form in his eyes before someone came through his cell door, making jeonghan quickly drop the things he had and rub his tears away. "y-you c-can't be-" and when jeonghan looked up, his heart started to pound in his chest. 

_it was the boy who called him ethereal._

"hello." he gives a small wave and jeonghan just sat there in shock. "i believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet." - the boy sits on the bed - "i'm choi seungcheol. i've assumed you're in for the same crime as the rest of us hm?" 

just the way he talked so softly....the way he looked. that was enough to make jeonghan relax and let it all out once again. soon he was in seungcheol's arms, his hand rubbing his back as jeonghan clang onto him with all the strength he had. seungcheol felt like.... _home_. for the first time in this prison, he felt safe and sound. 

"calm down..calm down...it's going to be fine. i was scared too." jeonghan hiccups and pulls away from him, now being sat on his lap. god, how he was such a pussy.

"so, what is your name, angel?" 

'just call me by that. i love it.'

his face gets hot as he looks down. "yoon jeonghan."

"well, jeonghan, let's get you something to eat." jeonghan hops off of seungcheol and goes ahead of him, opening his cell door and walking forward before he's grabbed by the waist and pulled back. jeonghan tenses up, and the other just smiles softly. they walk like that until they get to the cafeteria, where seungcheol parts with him and goes to grab something out of a vending machine. he's left to observe everyone in there, his eyes shifting from some guy who looked like the hulk with really pale blonde hair, a dude with sun-bleached blonde hair looking like he was high and a girl right all up on him. these people were...diverse. 

"i got you strawberry milk and a sweet." he hands him a yellow sponge cake and the bottle of the milk, jeonghan bowing slightly. 

"thank you." he smiles and puts the straw through the covering of the milk, instantly tearing the wrapping of the sponge cake apart. he takes a bite of the sponge cake and hums in relief, savoring the taste. it's been awhile since he's seen food or even tasted it. 

seungcheol nods before grabbing his waist again, them walking back to the cell. "have you heard of the dog race that was going on today? 100,000 cast points to whoever wins. enough to buy a candy."

jeonghan freezes up and his eyes widen. he almost forgot. a small sobs breaks out of him and seungcheol looks at him with worry. "jeonghan, what's wrong?"

"i-i'm going to d-die..." he sobs out, putting the food items to the side. he leans on the wall and lets out another sob. "i'm a stupid death r-row inmate! see this fucking collar?! i'm trapped with it! trapped!" jeonghan shouts through tears, pulling at the big, bulky gray collar. he hated this thing with a passion. it restricted him so much from doing anything and everything. seungcheol starts to look at him in concern before pulling him close and hugging him tightly, jeonghan instantly pushing him away. every breakdown that he had just ended with some kind of affection. even though he enjoyed it, jeonghan wanted advice; not affection.

"d-don't hug me seungcheol. i'm not in the mood-" there's a beeping noise on his collar. 

a small slot opens and out comes the display of a timer. seungcheol gulps, pointing at the timer. "n-nine hours. oh my god, jeonghan-"

jeonghan suddenly snaps to the side, letting out a loud groan and choking. the poison was already getting to him. he jolted back and fell to the ground with a sob. 

"s-seungcheol..." he choked out, seungcheol running by jeonghan and scooping him up into his arms.

"i'll get you a candy, fuck, fuck!" seungcheol instantly took off running and held the boy tightly in his arms, turning around a corner. he had to get back to his cell fast. this boy, this angel, was jolting around in his arms. seungcheol wasn't ready for another near-death. sliding into his cell, he put the boy on the bed and looked throughout his bag for another candy. 

_nothing. completely nothing. just some wrappers._

"fuck!" seungcheol looked back over at jeonghan. his jolting had stopped. 

"j-jeonghan?" he croaked out. 

_please no. please don't tell me he's dead already._

that only made seungcheol jump and look more frantically in his bag. he son felt something bulky, and his eyes lit up as he took the thing he needed out of the bag. unwrapping the candy, seungcheol quickly sat jeonghan up and shoved the candy in his mouth, helping him swallow it. jeonghan let out a small groan before wincing and sticking out his tongue. "t-this tastes g-gross!" 

jeonghan was saved. the older smiled widely and took him into his arms, hugging him tighter than before. seungcheol did it. he didn't lose another friend. "jeonghan! you're alive! the candy worked and the timer's gone!" seungcheol shouted happily. 

jeonghan just let out a small croak and broke into a weak smile. right infront of him, was the boy he wanted to see before he died. but seungcheol had saved him from his unfortunate death. "th-thank you ch-cheollie..." he leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly, going back down and closing his eyes.

yoon jeonghan had kissed choi seungcheol's cheek.

and seungcheol was now the most happiest man in the world.

===========

"so, that's when hyojong ended up scoring the girl because he ended up beating someone's butt during a dog fight!" 

"woah....that's nice."

"i know, right?!"

jeonghan was now sitting in between two rowdy boys and a jumpy boy infront of him. they were appearently talking about someone named hyojong, and jeonghan assumed it was the boy he saw with a girl up all on him.

"but why is hyojong not in the g-block, jooheon?" someone speaks up, and jeonghan instantly turns his attention to him. g-block? but on the map....

"i guess he's avoided it. he would go great in scar chain. wanting to get out n' all." the jumpy boy now know as jooheon shrugs and takes a bite of chicken.

suddenly, there's some rowdiness and a girl screaming, making the five boys jolt their head around and pay attention to. guards were storming the cafeteria, taking random people and dragging them out. it makes jeonghan freak, his hands instantly shaking as a guard comes up to him and grabs his neck. the other boys eyes widen as he gets thrown down, jooheon hopping onto the guard and punching him. 

"let him go! let him go!" the guard throws jooheon off before a needle is stabbed into jeonghans leg. 

"j-jeonghan!" 

the world goes black.

and jeonghan wakes up in a room. a cold room. a room that creaks and opens out to some kind of weird looking facility. a room that was painted white and a shade of green. a room that actually had no rough bunk bed. just a soft, comfortable bed that felt like his bed at home. he sits up, seeing a tv mounted to the wall and a door that was slightly opened, revealing a restroom. he grabs the remote and turns the tv on.

"it's time for...the punishment show!" 

jeonghan blinks in confusion. the punishment show? he gulps and sits down on the bed, his attention on the tv.

"alright. lets see what you get." the camera pans to a man strapped down on a metal bed. he's...attractive with the mullet of his. then it pans to a lady leaning on a slot machine, the display of "hand, leg, eyes" on the slots. he gulps. whatever is about to happen right now will make him so traumatized, he knows it. but jeonghan just can't jerk his eyes away. the lady pulls the lever, and the slots spin.

_eye._

_hand._

**_eye._ **

the boy is soon reclined down, and the girl grabs claws and forces the boys eyelid to open. she grabs some tongs and tightly put them around his eye.

_oh god. oh god oh god-_

and in one swift movement, his eyeball pops out and detaches. blood flows down the big hole in his face as the boy moves around, gritting his teeth. the girl drops the eye on tray, water squirting out of it. 

more blood gushes out. the scene in front of jeonghan is horrifying. 

the girl suddenly grabs string and a needle and starts to sew his eye together, jerking around his skin like a ragdoll as the boy screams in pain. 

then it all comes out of jeonghan. onto the floor and in the toilet. he sobs and chokes on his own vomit. 

_this place is hell. so much fucking hell..._

_his eye- his fucking eye! what the fuck are they doing here?!? are they all fucking crazy!?_

jeonghan chokes out more vomit before leaning against the wall. dizziness falls over him as he slowly dazes off. 


End file.
